Nitrome Towers
]] Nitrome Towers is a termhttp://www.nitrome.com/blog/articles/index-485.html Nitrome Mega Mash Game Preview! Monday, 21st March 2011 - Edge: Canary is Internet Game of the Month: So I went down to the local newsagents round to corner from 'Nitrome Towers' and sat proudly on the shelf was the new issue of Edge Magazine.Monday, 15th November 2010 used by Nitrome, and another word for the location where Nitrome works at. The term "Nitrome Towers" was used by Nitrome as early as 2009Sunday, 17 May, 2009 - Cosmic Cannon:...This one has been sitting around gathering dust in Nitrome Towers for a while now..., in blog posts. Nitrome Towers is also a place appearing in the Nitrome Horror skin and Nitrome 2.0 Skin, as well as being where Nitrome's 100th game Nitrome Must Die takes place, and making a cameo in Graveyard Shift. Towers There are three Nitrome Towers, one which appears in the Horror Skin, another in the Nitrome 2.0 Skin, and one in Nitrome Must Die. Horror Skin Nitrome Tower The Horror Skin Nitrome Tower has a long, twisting path leading up to a tower with many spires. It looks like Dracula's Castle, and had the words "Nitrome Towers" above the portcullis. It also has multiple bats flying around it. Nitrome 2.0 Nitrome Tower Another version of Nitrome Towers appeared in the Nitrome 2.0 Skin. This one was not as dreary, and consisted of a hill and building. Cut into the hill is a small cavern which has a Nitrome Enjoyment System hooked up to a TV, and playing the NES is the Raccoon as he appeared in the Fighting Game. Close to the top of the hill reads "Nitrome Towers", the words embedded into it. The actual Nitrome Towers has the bottom two story's made to look like a face. The Nitrome Towers consists of a five-story building, the bottom story of the building having an entrance having a mouth with tongue. All storys of the building have windows, with the size of each story decreasing as it goes up. The second story has to vertical windows made to look like eyes. The top story of the building has a pole, and at the end of the pole is the face of a Red Line from Twang. Holding onto the pole is a giant Parasite holding Princess Nectarine from Knight Trap, a reference to King Kong. Nitrome Must Die :Main Article: Nitrome Towers (NMD) Nitrome Towers is where the duration of Nitrome Must Die takes place. Also, this version of Nitrome Towers cameos in the opening of Oodlegobs and in the Oodletrouble skin. Address On Nitrome's contact page, there is a map showing where Nitrome is currently located. On the place where they are currently located is a small icon with a picture of Nitrome Towers on it. Nitrome Wall Map.jpg|Nitrome Wall map in Nitrome Towers containing level designs of Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage as seen on their Facebook. Nitrome Towers Google Maps.png|As seen in Google Maps. Nitrome Towers Street View.png|As seen in street view of Google Maps. Email Page Nitrome Towers.png|On the contact page map. IMG_3852.JPG|A photo of some of Nitrome's employees working at Nitrome Towers seen from the inside. IMG_3856.JPG|Another view of Nitrome Towers in the inside. Trivia *The Horror Skin Nitrome Towers makes a cameo in Graveyard Shift, its silhouette seen in the background of one level. Sources Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Locations